Couples Week
by Kudo2315
Summary: Summary: Teitan Elementary School decided to have a couple week and Conan & Haibara get paired up 9Sorry for any errors i have auto correct but enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm Back Everyone and it feels good well this is my new story hope you enjoy and sorry if it sucks i need to get read of this writers block and stuff

And Sorry if anybody is off character but enjoy and have and Good Friday :)

Chapter 1:Picking The Couples

It was a sunny beautiful day at Teitan Elementary School and everyone in the class 1-B was chatting among themselves waiting for their teacher to walk in and begin to teach

"So guys did you hear that we are having something special this week"Mitsuhiko said

Everyone in the class turned to him

"What do you mean Mitsuhiko"Genta asked

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Well my sister told me this morning that this week has something special she didn't tell me what it was but the whole school is involved"He Replied

Everyone then started to wonder what going to happen this week that so special that the whole school is involved

Then Kobayashi walked in and everyone ran to their sit and sat down

"Good morning class"Kobayashi said

"Good morning" the class replied

"Sensei we heard that something special is happing this week"Ayumi said

Everyone else nodded in agreement

"Ah ya this week something special this and it's call Couples Week"Kobayashi said

"Couples Week what's that?"Everyone asked

"Well let me explain this whole week is couples week we pair everyone up in the class, boy and girl and they have to be a couple this whole week and at the end of the week we have a dance and we pick a couple outta random and they dance in front of everyone"Kobayashi said smiling

Everyone then started get happy hoping the get paired up with their crush,Most of the girls hoping they get paired with Conan meanwhile he was hoping that he didn't get paired up and he was alone this week

"Okay everyone draw your name on a piece of paper and put it in these separate bowl" Kobayashi said

Then everyone started to put their names in the separate and everyone crossed their fingers hoping to get paired up with someone good

"Pss Haibara be ready to be hooked up with Mitsuhiko"Conan said teasing her

"Ya and be ready to be hooked up with Ayumi"Haibara told him

He blushed from embarrassment

"Okay everyone calm down its time to pick names"Kobayashi

Everyone was quiet

"Okay we are going to pick out from the boys bowl"Kobayashi told the class

They boys looked at each other and nodded

"And the first boy is Conan Edogawa"Kobayashi said

All the girls started to sequel hoping the they get paired up with him and the boys glared at him

"No matter who I get paired with I'm still going to get beat up"Conan thought to himself

"Okay class now to pick the girl that is going to get paired up with Conan"Kobayashi

Then she grabbed a name outta the girls bowl,All the girls crossed their fingers

"And the girl is Ai Haibara"Kobayashi said

Everyone turned to the two that were sharing a table and everyone started to tease them in which they both blushed,Then Kobayashi started to draw out mores couples until no one was left then the bell for lunch rang

Everyone ran to the cafeteria holding the person who they got paired up with hand meanwhile Ai and Conan were the last two outta the classroom,Conan had his hands behind his head like always and Ao hand her ands behind her back like always

"So I guess were a couple for a week"Conan said breaking the silence

"Yup I guess I have to be a couple with the murder magnet"Ai said with a smirk

"Ayy I have to be paired up with the Ice Queen"Conan said back to her

Then the two let out a little laugh

"Well it won't be that bad I guess I mean we are the same age and we understand each other"Conan said

"Ya and now I'll be the first girlfriend of the famous detective"Ai said

Conan blushed,Then they entered the lunchroom everyone was cover in hearts and couple stuff

"Oh what the heck is this"Conan said

"Remember couples week"Ai told him

"I know but why everything in hearts"Conan said face palming

"Ha you know they wanted decoration to go with this week"Ai said

"Ya i guess"Conan said

"Well lets find some seats since it like a date where have to look at each other"Conan

"Well I might lose my appetite"Ai said sarcastically

"Hah very funny"Conan replied

Then they found their seats and took out their lunch they talked about random stuff then the bell rang for the end if lunch they sat together for the rest of the day until school was over

*After school

"See you two tomorrow"The 3 detective boys said waving to their 2 friends

"See you guys"Conan and Ai said waving goodbye back

Then it was just them

"Kudo why haven't you departed yet"Ai asked

Conan turned to her a smirked

"Well you see as your boyfriend for the week I gotta make sure my girl gets home safe"Conan said

Ai blushed

"You know you don't have to do that"She told him

"It not because I have to its because I wanna"He said putting a finger up

Then they stopped in front of Agasa's house and walked to his front

"Well see you tomorrow"Conan said turning away

"Wait"Ai said

Conan turned back to her

"What?"Conan asked

"Thanks for walking me home"Ai said giving him a hug and closing the door behind her leaving Conan with a stunned face

"Haibara"Conan said as he began to walk home

*Inside Agasa's House

After she closed the door she was smiling

"Hmmm why are you smiling Ai-Kun"Agasa asked

Ai was surprised by his voice

"Ah nothing"Ai said

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Shinichi"Agasa said winking

"No nothing with that murder magnet well I gotta go make diner"Ai said blushing and walking to the kitchen

Agasa smiled because he seen the hug between Conan and Ai

*Mouri Detective Agency

Conan was walking up the stairs still think was just happened between him and Ai then he opened the door to have a surprise

"Welcome Home"Ran,Kazuha and Heiji said

Conan jumped in surprise

"Ahh what are you doing here"Conan said pointing to Heiji

"I can't pay my good friend a visit I'm hurt"Heiji said in a sarcastic tone

"No because you are always up to something"Conan said

"Oh and Hello Kazuha-Chan"Conan said

"Well you see me and Kazuha have a week of and we decide to visit"Heiji said

"What's the real reason"Conan said

"That is the real reason I swear"Heiji said

"Okay I believe you for now"Conan said

"So Conan-Kun dinner will be ready in 2 hours if you and Heiji wanna go do something it's alright"Ran told him

"Nah I need some alone time for now"Conan said stepping out his trim and going to his

The 3 teens and 1 adult all wondered what happened

"Huh that's strange I wonder what happened to him"Heiji asked

"Maybe I should ask doctor Agasa since he always know what wrong with Conan"Ran said as she walked over to the phone

She called Agasa and he picked

"Hello Ran how are you doing"He asked

"Good I wanted to ask you something"Ran said

"And what's that"Agasa asked

"Well you see when Conan came home he went straight to his room he told us that he needed to think some stuff over"She told him

"Well I think he might have got a girlfriend you see because I caught him and Ai-Kun hugging before he left"Agasa told her

"Ah I see thanks Agasa"Ran said putting down the phone

"So what's wrong with him"Heiji asked

"Agasa said that he got a girlfriend"Ran said

"WHAT!"Heiji said

"Wow Heiji you took that as a shocker and who is Ran"Kazuha asked

"It's Ai-chan"Ran told

"That one girl who's cold"Heiji said

"Ya"Ran replied

"Well they do make a cute couple"Kazuha said

"Ya they do"Ran said

"won't last a week"Korogo said

Everyone sweat dropped

2 Hours later

*Conan's Room

"Why did she hug me I mean I walked her home a good thank you would have been okay but she hugged me why is that"Conan was thinking to himself

"Conan-kun time for dinner"Ran screamed from downstairs

"Coming"He said as he got up and walked downstairs

*During dinner

Conan had a feeling he was being watched he looked up to see everyone's grinning face

"Um what's wrong"Conan asked

"Conan-Kun we heard you got a girlfriend"Ran said

"Huh who"He asked trying to play them

"Ai-chan"Ran told him

Conan blushed

"She's not my girlfriend"He said turning his head

"That's not what we hear from Agasa" Heiji said

"Ya but you two do make a cute couple"Kazuha told him

"She's not my girlfriend okay she was just my pairing for couples week"Conan said

"Couples week"Heiji and Kazuha asked

"Ah couples week I remember that it when and boy and girl are paired up like a couple for a week I remember me and Shinichi were picked "Ran said

Then Conan remember

"Gosh why didn't I remember so I could prepare"Conan thought to himself

"So you were paired up with Ai-chan"Ran said

"Ya"Conan said finishing his food

"Well you two do make a cute couple ran said

"Well anyway Im going to bed for school tomorrow goodnight everyone"Conan said blushing and running up to his room

*Conan's room

"Well day 1 is done I can't wait to see what this week hold"Conan said going to sleep

Chapter End!

Ahh done finally sorry if that sucked I been having story issues and writer block so ya lol and once again if anyone is off character

But tell me how I did review are highly appreciated and thank you for reading

And Have a nice day and weekend :) see you next Friday maybe if not Monday and their will be more characters in this story just wait and see


	2. Chapter 2

Well first sorry for not updating friday or saturday it kinda had a lag day so ya

Well this chapter i had fun writing so hope you like it please review to tell me how you liked it

But enjoy and have a good day :) ^_^

P.S. sorry if the talking seems short so ya

Chapter 2:Karaoke Night

Conan awoke to see Heiji and Kogoro snoring and slobbering all over the place

"Ahh another day of couples week I wonder what today's has in store"Conan said rubbing his eyes getting up

He started to get ready well he was everyone else started to get up

"Conan-Kun breakfast is ready"Ran said

"Coming Ran-neechan"Conan said after he finished brushing he teeth

He came down to see everyone already eating and then he sat down and started to eat

"So ready for another day with your girlfriend"Heiji asked him in a mocking tone

"Shut up"Conan said glaring at him with a blush

"So Conan-Kun do you know what today's plan for couples week?"Ran asked him

"I don't know yet"Conan told her said getting up as he was done with breakfast and was ready to go

"Well see you guys after school"Conan said waving goodbye and leaving

"So were going to his school right"Kazuha asked

"Yup his teacher asked if we can be volunteers for this week"Ran told them

"Well lets get going"Heiji said

Everyone nodded and started to get ready

*Teitan Elementary

Conan walked into class to see everyone chatting among their groups

"Good morning Conan"Ayumi said as he walked to his group

"Good morning guys"Conan said sitting down next to Haibara

Conan looked at her with a little blush

"So Mitshuhiko do you know what's today activity for couples week?"Ayumi said

"No idea"He replied

"I hope it's a eel eating contest"Genta said crossing his fingers

Everyone cringed at the idea

"Genta"Mitshuhiko said in a low voice

Then the teacher walked in and everyone sat down

"Good morning everyone" Kobayashi  
Said

"Good morning they replied (Okay this is going to happen every chapter so ya)

"Well for the rest of the week I got some volunteers to help us"Kobayashi told the class

Everyone started to get excited wondering who it was meanwhile talking among themselves guessing who it could be

"Come in"Kobayashi said

Then the 3 "volunteers" walked in and Conan gasped and nearly fainted

"Good morning"The 3 said

"Good morning" the class replied

"Introduce yourselves"Kobayashi said

"I'm Mouri Ran"Ran told them

"I'm Kazuha Toyama"Kauzha said

"I'm Hattori Heiji"Heiji said

"So these 3 will help me the rest if this week as you see the are famouse couples Ran being with Shinchi and Kazuha and Heiji together"Kobayashi said

All 3 teens Blushed at what she said

"I'm not dating that idiot detective"Ran said

"Same here I'm noting dating this idiot"Kazuha said referring to Heiji

"Who you calling idiot"Heiji said

"You moron"Kazuha replied to him

Then the class started to laugh the the 3 teens and adult joined in after everyone was done class started meanwhile through the day Heiji was messing with Conan ,Kazuha and Ran helped everyone else but Heiji didn't because he was playing around to much it pretty much happened all throughout the day until the last 5 mins of class

"Okay class settle down I gotta tell you what todays activity for couples week is"Kobayashi said

Everyone was quiet immediately

"Okay tonight we are having karaoke then the winners will enjoy a date at at any place of their choosing so good luck to everyone"Kobayashi

Then the bell rang signaling the end of glass the walk home was filled with chat of what they were going to sing then they were at the cross roads where Ayumi and the other 2 boys said goodbye

*On the way home

"So Haibara can I come over?"Conan asked

Haibara turned to see the detective blushing

"Hmm sure but why"She asked him

"We gotta practice for tonight"Conan said

"Why I know we are not going to when with your tone death self and your horrible singing voice"Ai told him

Conan glared at her

They reached doctor agasa's house they went in and practiced until it was time to leave

*Teitain Elementary

Everyone already sang except for the two shrunken teens

"So are you ready?"Conan asked as he was wearing a tuxedo (the top is like in movie 9 and he is wearing black pants)

"Ya just hope you are good since we practiced"Ai said wearing a white and black dress to match with Conan and a pair matching high heels

"And our final couple to sing is Ai Haibara and Conan Edogawa

He opened his hand out to her to hold it she smiled and grabbed it and the two walked out with cheers from everyone

"Oh god this is going to be horrible"Genta and Mitshuhiko said covering their ear

" C'mon guys lets give them a chance we don't know yet"Ayumi said

"But we know how bad he sings"Sonoko said

"Ready"Conan asked Haibara

Ai nodded

Then the music started to play the song was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

Conan:Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side

Ai:Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Together:Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Ai:Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

Conan:Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Together:Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Conan:Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

Together:Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Conan:You are you are the love of my life x10

Ai:Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

Ai:You are you are the love of my life x8

Conan:Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

Together:You are you are the love of my life x16

Then the music stop playing and Conan and Ai were looking at each others in the eyes,the whole audience was quiet then erupted in cheers and clapping

Conan's friends stood their shock

"Wow that was amazing"Ran said

"Ya I didn't except them to sing so good"Kazuha said

"I always thought Conan was a bad singer"Heiji said

Genta and Mitshuhiko nodded in agreement

"See told you guys they would surprise us"Ayumi said

Then the principle and the teachers came on stage

"Well it seems we have are winners Ai Haibara and Conan are the winners of Karaoke Night" Kobayashi said

Everyone clapped for the winners

"So where are you going to take you your date out to eat at?"Kobayashi asked

Then two shrunkens smirked at their teacher

*Diner

Instead of eating at a expensive restaurant by themselves, they took their friends and family to a all you can you diner

"Man Conan you surprised us"Ayumi said

"Ya I didn't except you to sing that good even I'm surprised"Ai said

"Ya why before this you sang horribly and now you sang like a pop star"Ran & Sonko asked

"There some things I can never tell you guys"Conan said

"I'll tell you why"A Voice said

All heads turned to the voice

Chapter End!

How did you like that chapter and how about the song?

Who is the person at then end of the story?

The reason it was that sang because I'm in love with that song so ya hoped you liked the lyrics

Well see you next weekend when I update and reveal the mysterious person but until then have a good day and week :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone sorry for the late update i have been busy and have been have a major writers block so I been to myself thinking of stories and chapter but please forgive me

And sorry if this chapter sucks writers block sorry but please enjoy :)

And have a good weekend and day :)

Chapter 3:Game...Set...Match

"I'll tell you why"A voice said

All heads turned to the voice and Conan turned pale

"Yukiko what are you doing here?"Ran asked

"Ahh I heard from Agasa that Conan was performing today so I decided to visit"Yukiko told them

Conan glared at Agasa and Agasa just blushed of embarrassment

"So tell us why this little brat sucked and now is good"Sonoko asked

"Well you see when Conan was there was a accident you see his teacher who taught him was jealous because Conan was very talented and had the singing voice everyone so the teacher decided if he couldn't have it no one would well performing a song one day the teacher tried to kill Conan in front of everyone but when he tried to stab him his dad took the blow instead and that why because of the trauma that day"Yukiko explained and wiping a tear away because it was true

Everyone stood there shocked not saying a word then all of them turned to Conan seeing him with his head down looking at his legs

"Conan-Kun why didn't you tell us"Ran asked

"It's just that it's personal and I didn't want anyone to know I'm sorry guy that I didn't tell you"Conan with a hint of sadness in his voice

It's okay we understand right guys"Ran said and everyone agreed with her

"Well lets finish our food alright"Conan said

Everyone nodded and started to eat,Yukiko grabbed a quick bite and everyone talked and laughed until everyone was done and then everyone went home

*Agasa's House after Dinner

Conan and Yukiko came over to talk about stuff

"Ahh my Shin-Chan looked so cute up there and Ai-chan you too you both make a cute couple I can't wait to an this wedding"Yukiko said

Both shrunken teens blushed at what she said

"Anyway where is dad at?"Conan asked

"Well he is at the hotel room finshing his latest book why?"Yukiko told them

"Oh I just wanted to speak to him that why its just personal guy stuff"Conan said blushing looking down

Yukiko,Agasa, and Ai noticed this and gave a sly grin to each other

"What is this personal stuff about hmm can my son be wanting something from a girl hmmm"Yukiko said teasing her son

"You know Kudo-kun if you want that I wouldn't mind because I been having the same problem"Ai said in a seductive voice

"Ya me and your mom can leave right now if you want"Agasa said laughing

"Shut up its nothing and that's it I'm leaving"Conan said running out the house with a blushing face and some blood from his nose?

Everyone just laughed at the poor boys expense

"Hmm so Ai-chan I got a question for you?"Yukiko asked

"Yes?"Ai replied

"Do you like him or love him?"Yukiko asked but everyone knew who she was talking about

"Well I

(I'm going to leave of right there )

The Next Day

Conan was sitting at his desk thinking to himself

"Do I love her or no I mean I feel something special when I'm around her something I never feel when in around ran what could it be Ill just talk to dad after school and ask what's going on"Conan said to himself

But his train of thoughts was interrupted by the detective boys

"Hey Conan what's wrong you seemed outta this world"Ayumi said

"Ya I don't see you thinking tabt hard unless its on a case"Genta added

"Unless this case involves a special someone"Mitshuhiko said with a sly grin

Conan blushed

"It's not about Haibara"Conan said waving his arms in front of him defending himself

"Nobody said it was Haibara Conan"Genta told him nudging his arm (you know like ending 43 of detective Conan)

Then the 3 started to tease him

"Conan and Haibara sitting in tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come love"All 3 started to sing

Everyone in the class tabt was talking among themselves was

"Guys shh please"Conan begged

"Not until you admit you like her"Genta said

"Okay okay I do but please stop"Conan begged them

"Okay but Conan when are you going to tell her?"Mitshuhiko asked

"Most likely at the dance"Conan told the 3

"Wait what about Ayumi I thought you liked him"Genta asked her

"Not anymore you see Conan even though you will be my first crush I wish both of you luck and trust me Conan she feels the same way"Ayumi said giving him a smile

"Ayumi are you sure you are mot mad or jealous"Conan asked her

"No because I already got a boyfriend"Ayumi said wrapping her arm around Mitshuhiko

"When did you two?"Conan and Genta asked

"Last night he confessed to me under the moonlight it was so sweet"Ayumi said blushing remembering last night

"Well congrats"Conan said smiling at the couple

"Well anyway where is Haibara-San?"Genta asked

"Behind you"Ai said behind the group

The 3 kid jumped at ten sound of her voice

She then sat down in her desk by Conan

"Good morning Edo-kun"Ai said

"Ahh good morning"Conan replied back

"Hello Ai-Chan how are you"Ayumi asked

"Good also I heard you guys talking about Mitshuhiko's confession and i wanna say congrats"Ai said

"Thanks"Ayumi said

Then the teacher,Ran,Kazuha and Heiji walked in and sat

"Good morning class"the four said

"Good morning"The class replied

"So you are wondering what today's thing for couples week is right?"Kobayashi asked her class

The class nodded

"Well everyone couple has to ay against other couple in sports like tennis but instead of tennis we are having a soccer match and it will be 3 couple from each grade facing off against each other and the last two outta six will face off and the winners will be the couples to dance in front of the whole school this Friday at the dance

Everyone looked at the person who the got picked with and nodded hoping it will be them

"Okay each of our volunteers will draw the 3 couple that will lead us to victory"Kobayashi said

Then Ran,Kazuha, and Heiji then got up and drew the 3 names but the were folded so they won't know until  
Kobayashi told then to open it

"Heiji you first then Kazuha and lastly Ran"Kobayashi told the 3

The 3 nodded and Heiji unfolded his

"Genta and his girl"Heiji said

The two got up and everyone clapped

"Okay now my turn and it Ayumi and her boy"Kazuha said

"Ayumi and Mitshuhiko"Kazuha said

The two sat up

"Okay now Ran its your turn"Kobayashi said

Ran nodded and unfolded her paper she saw the names and smiled

"And with this couple we have the victory the couple is Conan and Ai"Ran said

Conan and Ai got up then the whole class cheered for the 6 saying good luck and many other supportive stuff

"Well you 6 go get ready in the soccer gear"Kobayashi said

"What soccer gear?"They asked

Then Ran pulled out a bag under the desk

"This soccer gear"Ran said

She took out ten shirt it said detective boy in the middle and it had  
detective magnifying glass surrounding the lettering and on the top right shoulder it has 1-B

"Thank you"All 6 kids said

Then the kids turned to each other and nodded and started heading towards the locker rooms

*Inside the locker room

Everyone was in their uniforms

"Wow we look awesome"Genta said

"Ya I agree"Mitshuhiko added

"Ya Conan are you ready come out we heard your uniform was different from our"Ayumi said

Conan then came out his uniform was brown it had a SH on the left side and C on the right his detective boys lettering was in cursive and on the in the middle stood a Bow tie and surrounding the bow tie and lettering was a magnifying glass like the rest of them

"Wow so cool better then all of ours"Genta said

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Genta it doesn't matter about uniforms it matter about the team that wear them look we are all bonded together like family and when will go out there we will win if not we will try out beat alright"Conan said putting his Hand in the middle

Everyone then put their hand ontop of his

"Alright DB on 3"Conan said

"1..2..3 DB"All 6 said

Then they walked out onto the field it was packed people from middle school and high school were here even a few police officers they knew

"OKAY EVERYONE WHO'S READY FOR A GAME?"The announcer said

Everyone screamed yes

"WE'LL IT'S YOUR SPECIAL TREAT TODAY WE HAVE A FAMOUS CELEBRITY BEING OUR REFREE TODAY PLEASE COME OUT YUKIKO KUDO"Announcer said

Everyone busted out with scream then she stepped out waving to everyone the she mad her way to the middle of the field

"OKAY ARE FIRST MATCH IS THE DETECTIVE BOYS FROM GRADE 1 VS GRADE 2 EVERYONE READY"Announcer said

Everyone screamed

Then the game began,Conan and his team beat every grade except grade 6

Grade 1 (3 points) Vs Grade 6 (4 Points)first to 5 wins

Conan was running down the field with the soccer ball and all the boys were on him

"Ai here"Conan said passing her the ball the she kicked it making the goal

"GOAL NEXT POINT WINS"Announcer said

The detective boys got in a circle to discuss a plan

"Guys I got a plan okay listen"Conan said telling them the plans

They nodded in agreement

Then the game was back on they made it half field and Conan got his shoes ready then Mitshuhiko got the ball and passes it to Ayumi then she passed it to Genta's girlfriend who passed it to Ai who kicked it and it bounced of Genta's head the ball was high in the air then Conan ran jumped on Genta's back the a air flip and kicked the ball in the goal from half way the whole crowd erupted in cheers from the amazing play that just happened

(Sorry that's the best way I can describe it)

"GOAL GRADE 1 WINS AND WILL THE 3 COUPLES WILL BE DANCING IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL THIS FRIDAY"Announcer said

The 6 detective boys looked at each other Smiling then they put their hand all together again

"Ready guys on 3"

"1...2...3 DETECTIVE BOYS"The 6 cheered/screamed their name

Chapter End

Sorry of that sucked I haven't write in a while and I tried my best so ya sorry of it sucked

But tell me how it was okay?

And Have a good day and weekend :) and see you tomorrow or Sunday when I update this ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello sorry for the late update i have been busy catching up on the anime and guess what? There will be a upcoming Black Org Arc coming in a couple weeks so FINALLY YES! I have been waiting for a new one so can't wait

But anyway enjoy this chapter and sorry if its short but the next chapter which will come Friday or Saturday will make it up because its the finale of this story so ya

But have a good day :)

Chapter 4:Practice Dance

*That night after the soccer game

Conan was laying down deep in thought think about something no thinking about someone and that someone was Ai Haibara.

"What is this feeling that I get when I'm around Haibara it's something I never felt feeling I didn't even feel when I was around Ran could it be that I'm falling for the Ice Queen?"Conan said to himself

Then Conan's phone started to ring but he opened it just in time before it woke anyone.

"Hello who I'm I speaking to?"Conan asked the person the other line

"My my son don't you ever look and see who's calling?"Said Yusaku

"Oh hey dad what do you want this late?"Conan asked his dad in a questioning tone

"Ohh son I just wanna have a talk with you so son get some clothes on and meet me outside okay?"Yusaku told his son

"But what are we going to talk about?"Conan questioned

"You'll have to wait and see"Yusaku said hanging up his phone

"Hmmm strange I wonder what he wants to talk about?"Conan said to himself

Then Conan threw in a pair of black sweats pants with a white jacket under his jacked was a shirt Ai gave him for his birthday a couple months ago. He went downstairs to see his dad his dad was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a blue jacket and under the jacket was a white shirt

"Hello father"Conan said

"Hello son c'mon lets go for a walk" Yusaku said.

Conan nodded and they started walking,they continued walking until they stopped at a all night coffee shop they placed they're order and sat down outside under the stars.

"So dad why did you call me out this late?"Conan asked him

"Well can't I just have coffee with my son?"Yusaku said

"Dad we can have coffee anytime but what's the real reason you called me put here"He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Yusaku smirked and looked at his son

"Well the real reason is I'm here to help you to solve your little problem"Yusaku told his son

"What problem?"Conan questioned his dad

"With that girl the one who is your partner"Yusaku said

"Oh you mean Haibara I don't need help I have no problem with her"Conan said

"It's not a problem with her the problem is your feeling for her"Yusaku said

"What do you mean"Conan asked

"Well what I hear is that you have a crush on her"Yusaku told his son

Conan then decided to tell his dad about his problem

"Ya I kinda do but something else is wrong ok, well I feel something strange around her a feeling I never felt before something I never felt with Ran"Conan explained to his dad

Yusaku then smiled

"Son you don't have a little kid crush on her I think you love her"Yusaku said

Conan looked up at his dad with a patch a red on his cheeks

"Dad what do you mean?"Conan asked

Yusaku put his hand on Conan's shoulder

"Son you love her,she's the one that always stood by you,she showed you her emotions,she's your Watson and also your Irene"Yusaku told his son with a reassuring smile

Conan smiled and hugged his dad, Yusaku was shocked at first but then hugged back they pulled away after a couple seconds

"Thanks Dad for everything"Conan said

"You're welcome son good luck with her"Yusaku told him

"I will now let's have our coffee "Conan said as on Cue the waitress came with the tray of and his dad talked for a while then Conan went back home and Yusaku went to the hotel where him and Yukiko were staying at

*Later that day and Teitan elementary

Conan was a bit tired he was dozing off well the teacher was giving a lesson Ai noticed this and decided to ask what was wrong

"Kudo did you get any sleep last night?Ai asked in a concerned voice

"Barely any I was up late last night"Conan told her

"What do you mean what where you doing?"She asked

"I just had a talk with my dad that's all"Conan said

"About what?"Ai said wondering what the talk was about

Conan blushed remembering the conversion last night

"Ahh nothing ha"Conan said rubbing the back if his head

"Are you sure and why are blushing and nervous hmm what was this conversion about"Ai started to question him

"Nothing I swear"Conan said waving his hand defending him

"Ok ill just drop the conversion here"Ai said still a little curious what the conversion between the two was about.

"It was about my feeling for you but you won't know until tomorrow at the dance"Conan said to himself blushing and looking at Ai

The bell rang signaling the lunch time but they left the teacher stopped them

"Class wait okay today will be a free day for you so that means you can stay outside for the rest of the day but Conan and the couple that one the game yesterday I need to speak to you after you're done eating inside "Kobayashi told the class

The class nodded and everyone ran to get lunch after Conan and his group was done they headed to their class room when the entered they were surprise to see all the teachers and the class had no desk or anytime it was a empty room

"Umm you wanted to see us"Conan said

"Yes we did we want to practice the dance you 3 will be performing"The principle said

"Ya first who knows how to dance?" Kobayashi asked the 6

4 out of the 6 raised their hand except for Conan and Ai

"Hmm Conan and Ai you don't know how to dance"Kobayashi asked them

"We know but we don't dance to techno songs or anything like that"Conan replied

"Hmm what do you dance to?"Everyone asked

"We usually slow dance"Ai said

"I got an idea"Kobayashi said then the teachers got in a circle and talked about something then they turned to Conan and Ai

"Ok this is how it's going to be first you four will dance to  
Techno"Kobayashi said point to the kids except Conan and Ai

"Then Conan and Ai will slow dance for the finale"Kobayashi told them

Everyone except the two shrunken adults screamed with excitement

"Okay now you four get in the middle of the class so you can practice"Kobayashi said

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko , Genta and his girl all went to the middle of the classroom and started dancing to a Get Lucky by Daft Punk after the song ended the went back to where everyone is

"Okay now Conan and Ai it's your turn"Kobayashi said

Ai and Conan nodded and headed to the middle of the dance floor they looked at each other then Mirrors by Justin Timberlake started playing

Conan put both of his hand on Ai's waist and Ai wrapped her arms around Conan's Neck then they started to slow dance to the song while dance they looked in each other eyes and the felt a spark and they both smiled then they started to move closer and closer until

"Ahem!"A voice said

They turned to see the teachers and detective boy blushing

"Ok that all for today"Kobayashi said

Conan and Ai pulled away blushing

"Sorry"Ai said in a voice Conan could hear

"No I'm sorry"Conan replied

After That the teacher said they could go outside with everyone Conan and Ai sat by each other but didn't say nothing

*After School

After the detective boy departed it was quiet neither Ai or Conan said a word

"Kudo about earlier I'm sorry it was just part of the moment"Ai said

"Ya me too"Conan said but inside it kinda hurt

"If you want to come for for dinner it's alright with me"Ai said

"Ya I Will buy where's Agasa?"Conan asked

"He's gone just for tonight"Ai replied

"Oh ok mind of I spend the the night"Conan asked

"Ya I guess"Ai said

The reached Agasa's house they went inside and Conan sat on the couch reading a boom until dinner was ready during dinner it was quiet nobody said anything after dinner they cleaned the dishes together and the sat down on the couch

"So what do you wanna do"Ai asked

"Wanna watch a movie" Conan suggested

She nodded and they watched romantic movies all night until the fell asleep in each others arms.

Chapter Done

Sorry if that was short the next chapter will make it up because its the finale of this story so ya

But who's ready for the new black organization arc coming soon for anime? I certainly am

But enjoy your week and see you Friday or Saturday when I bring you the final chapter but for now I'm out have a good day:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers its been a while since my last update sorry i have been busy and stuff so sorry everyone

Well today i bring you the last chapter i hope you enjoy I had a hard time writing this and I had to change it every time but this is the completed so ya...

But enjoy this chapter and have a good day :)

(P.S. Tell me if there is any errors and if i made mistakes because i would like to improve some stuff as a author)

Chapter 5:You are you are the love of my life

Conan looked at himself in the mirror he was wearing a suit black suit with a red bow-tie

"Tonight I will tell her my feeling even if I'm rejected I have to tell her"Conan said to himself

"Don't matter she feels the same way"A voice said

Conan turned to see Ran smiling she was wearing a blue dress that reached down to her knees and a pair of white high heels, she got on her knees a started to fix his bow-tie

"You look so handsome Conan-Kun no Shinichi"Ran said smiling

Conan was shocked that she knew his secret

"You know?"Conan asked

"Yes I knew for a while actually but I was waiting for you to tell me to confirm it"Ran explained

"I'm sorry Ran I had to keep it a secret for the safety of you,your dad,and everyone especially her."Conan said slighty blushing at the end of his sentence

"You mean Ai-Kun?"Ran asked

"Yes, Ran I'm sorry I have fallen for Ai she needs somebody in her life that will be with her and I hope our friendship isn't broken because of this "Conan told ran

"It's okay Shinichi I understand I have been feeling the same way toward someone else too"Ran said and Conan knew she was alright with it

"But what happens if she doesn't feel the same way"Conan said in a sad tone

"She does Shinichi I swear you are so dense when it comes to girls feelings I loved you since we were kids but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way"Ran said

"Actually Ran I did feel the same way I loved you but Ran I love you like a sister now once again I'm sorry"Conan told her

"It's okay you are like a little brother to me now and it would be weird if a 7 year old dated a 17 year old"Ran said laughing at the end of her sentence

They just laughed for while until Heiji & Kazuha called them to leave

"Good luck tonight Shinchi I mean Conan-Kun"Ran said giving Conan a reassuring smile

"Thanks Ran"Conan told her

They started to walk out before Ran stopped them

"Conan is she in the same predicament with you"Ran asked

Conan smirked and nodded and the two went downstairs to meet Heiji and Kazuha

*Downstairs

They meet Heiji and was wearing a black suit with a light grey tie and vest,Kazuha was wearing a simlar dress to Ran but instead of blue she was wearing light grey with a pair of black high heels

"Aww Conan you look so cute"Kazuha complimented him picking him up swinging

"Kazuha I can't believe you are swinging Shinichi"Ran said with a giggle

"I know rig- wait did you just call him Shinichi"Heiji asked in a shocked tone

"Yes I did and I know his secret too"Ran told him

"Kudo are you ok with this"Heiji asked

"There is nothing I can do she already knows I have to be ok with it"Conan told him

"I'm I missing something?"Kazuha asked wondering what was going on

"I'll explain on the way ok"Ran said

"Ready Kudo"Heiji asked him

"Yes let's hope for the best"Conan said smirking

"Well lets get going"Ran said as they begin to walk towards the car

"Actually guys Ill met you at Agasa's I gotta go do something alright"Conan told them

The 3 teens nodded

"Be safe alright"Ran said

Conan nodded, and the 3 teens got in the car headed towards Agasa's

"Okay first I gotta go visit someone"Conan said as he jumped on his skateboard and headed towards specific location

*That location

Conan got of his skateboard and walked in he found the person he was looking for

"Hello Akemi it's been a while"Conan said giving a sad smile looking at the tomb

"I just wanted to come by and say hi everything is going good your sister it starting to live more happy with each day"Conan said to himself or so he thought

"Actually I wanted to ask you something you see tonight is a dance for school and I wanted to ask you if I could have your permission ask for her hand"Conan asked hoping for a sign

Then a gust of wind came by and Conan knew what it meant

"I take it as a yes so thank you and I will take care of her don't matter I would sacrifice my life before she ever got hurt"Conan said smiling

As he got up he laid a rose on her grave a smiled then he was off meanwhile behind a tree a figure was smiling not a evil smile a happy smile then the figure disappeared

*On the way to Agasa's

"Crap I should get her flowers I gotta make this night special"Conan said to himself

He stopped at a flower shop that was open at this time (weird huh? and who could be selling them?)

"Hello little boy looking for roses for that special lady?"The clerk asked

"Yes can I get a dozen roses"Conan told her

The clerk grabbed the roses and gave it to Conan

"Here a good luck with your confession at the dance" clerk said winking at him

Conan jumped on his skateboard and headed off towards Agasa's

"What a minute how did she know about the dance and me going to confess"Conan sudden realized

He thought about it for a minute

"Nah couldn't be"He said smiling

*Meanwhile at Agasa's

"Gosh where is he we all are going to be late"Ai said pacing back and forth looking at the clock she was wearing a red dress that was there knees and a pairs of high held that was acceptable for little girls

"Ai-Kun don't worry he will come"Ran told her

"Ya he must be running late or he skateboard ran out of juice"Ayumi said she was wearing orange dress with high heels too

The 3 other detective boys members nodded in agreement

"I'm going to kill him when he comes"Ai said

Then there was knock at the door

"That must be him"Heiji said

Ai went to the door once she opened it she gasped

"Hello Ai"Conan said he was on his knee holding the roses

Everyone started to get nosy looking at the scene

"Oh my gosh you didn't have to do this"She said as some tears fell

"Ai stop crying and lets go to the dance"Conan said putting his hand out

Ai accepted it and they walked towards the limo that was waiting soon everyone got in and the were off

*At the dance

They walked in to see everyone was already dancing they found there seats after a while it was time

"Hello ladies and gents how is your evening" Kobayashi said over the mic

Everyone screamed confirming that it was good

"Okay now it time for the main dance our first couples Ayumi and Mitsuhiko & Genta and his girl"Kobayashi said

Then the four went into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing to Get Lucky after they were done everyone clapped

"Okay now time for the final dance it will be a slow dance and it will feature Ai and Conan"Kobayashi said

Everyone clapped and the two went towards the middle of the dance floor,Conan put his hand on Ai's waist and she put her hand on his shoulder and the other hand held his hand then the music started to play and the started to move to music the song was Mirrors

"Ai there is something that I been wanting to tell you"Conan said

"Actually I gotta tell you something too"Ai told him

"Okay we both say it on 3"Conan said

1.. 2..3

"I LOVE YOU"They both said I'm sync

"What did you say"Ai asked

"I said I love you do you love me"Conan said

"I do too I loved you ever since they day I met you but them I saw you liked ran and I knew I could never tell until now "Ai said

"I love you Ai for a while actually but I never knew what these feelings were until now"Conan told her

Then the looked into each others eyes their faces moving closer and closer until their lips meet the kiss lasted a while until they remembered everyone was looking they pulled away to see everyone blushing and someone giggling

"I got a picture of your first kiss"Yukiko said blushing because she got pictures and everything

Then up above the sky's fireworks started it was in shape of hearts and couple stuff then one firework wrote out Ai Edogawa

The two teens looked at each other again a smiled

"You know that was a good disguise it actually took me a while to figure it out Kobayashi"Conan said turning to the adult soon everyone did

"My my I can't believe it took you this long"Kobayashi said

"So let me guess you were the clerk and the person at the graveyard earlier"Conan said

Kobayashi nodded then ripped of her mask revealing it was kid everyone went crazy them screaming

"I see you finally figure it out I was just trying to help you sort your feelings out"Kaito kid said

"Thanks kid I will let you off this time for helping me"Conan said smirking

Kid smirked and then push the button for his hang glider

"See you at our next battle Detective Conan"Kid said smirking at him

"I will Kaito Kid "Conan said smirking back

And then kid was off as he soared through the sky he realized something

"Wait a minute did he say graveyard strange I was there i was on the clerk and teacher so who could the person at the graveyard be?"Kid thought to himself

After a minute or two of thinking

"I will have to tell him about this next heist"Kid said to himself

*Meanwhile Back at the dance

Conan turned back to Ai, everyone else continued to watch the fireworks

"So where were we"Conan asked

"Here"Ai said wrapping her arms around him a him and he put his hands on her waist and they started kissing again with no disruptions and after that night the became a official couple and after high school they were married they had twins a boy and a girl a year later which were named Shiho & Shinichi and everyone lived happily ever after

Story End!

So how was the ending sorry if it sucked but I'm working on a other story that shall soon be revealed so stay tuned ;)

But anyways enjoy your day a weekend :) ^_^


End file.
